This invention relates to the trucking industry and more specifically to tarp systems that can be used for covering flatbeds on trucks and trailers. In particular, this invention relates to a support member having a hinge function to position a hook and latch member used to secure a tarp portion to a fixed member in conjunction with a sliding tarp system.
Trucks and trailers that have flatbeds are used to transport a wide variety of freight, most of which cannot be loaded into conventional van-type trucks or trailers having walls and a roof. In order to protect the shipped goods from exposure to the outside elements, it is known to cover the flatbed with tarps. A tarp system can be used to secure the tarps to the flatbed to ensure optimal shipping conditions. A typical tarp system comprises a plurality of U-shaped frames or bows which are attached to the truck or trailer and support a covering, such as a tarpaulin (i.e., tarp) sheet or panel member. Enclosing structures, in the form of bulkheads or walls, are attached to the trailer at each end. The tarps are connected to the bulkheads by a latching system that functions to releasably secure the tarp to the bulkhead, stretch the tarp tight to create smooth and taut enclosed trailer sides, and create an environmentally resistant seal.
Known tarp latching systems can be difficult to latch. A catch or hook is typically attached to a conventional piano hinge that is mounted onto a forward most bow. The bow is attached to the tarp sheet. This arrangement makes it difficult to position the catch to the latch and create a smooth surface with minimal wrinkles. The wrinkles in a tarp fabric create undesirable drag and wear points when subjected to wind loads during highway travel. Conventional hinges, such as piano hinges or strap hinges, are heavy, expensive, and tend to over-constrain the latch system, which prevents the tarp from being stretched properly. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved connection for a tarp trailer enclosure that is also easier and faster to connect together.